Are Those, Cows?
by Anonomous-Allstar-Fan
Summary: First fic! woohoo! crappy oneshot...beware the crack! Quite literaly...Find out what happens when the gang discovers another...somewhat...commoner item -cough- please enjoy! and flames will be used on my brother or muses tail -Bob: HEY!-


(A/n: BEWARE!!!!!! MAJOR crack in here...almost literaly...though you probably gathered that from the title. But I won't bore you with my drivvle.

Bob: A bit late!

Me: gah! evil fratboy centaur muse begone!

Bob: T-T you're so mean.

Me: GOOD! ON WITH THE FICCY THINGY!

DISCLAIMER: Almost forgot that thing...no I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, any of it's characters, or the crack -shifty eyes-

LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLah

The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky! And school was actually somewhat interesting today. All in all it was a good day for Haruhi. Then came the time to go to the Host Club.

Not that Haruhi didn't enjoy her time spent at the Host Club...it's just...well...you can only take so many glomps from Tamaki and the twins in one day. If you happened to over look that little fact, life was good.

When Haruhi got to the third music room, she braced herself and opened the door. "HARUHIIIII!!!", was heard all along the hall as three blurs of blond and orange hair, and the usual smoke came out of the room and latched onto Haruhi. Wait...SMOKE!?!?!?

"OH MY GOD!!! SEMPAI! THE SCHOOLS ON FIRE!!!", Haruhi ran into the room to try and find the source.

Kaoru and Hikarus' eyes went wide. "FIRE!? LORD! SAVE US!!!", and they proceeded to run around the room like chickens with their heads cut off.

"FIRE!? THERE'S NO FIRE!", came from Honey who was staring at his cake instead of eating it.

"WHY IS THERE SMOKE WHITHOUT A FIRE!?", Haruhi was freaking out by now.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!?", yes the King was very confused what everyone was talking about.

The twins bounded up on either side of him and yelled,"CAUSE IT'S FUN!!!"

Tamaki went to a corner to nurse his bleeding ears. Honey kept staring at his cake, "Pretty swirls,", and stared some more at the...pretty swirls. Mori was EATING cake. Wait...let me rephrase that...he was _inhaling _the cake. And last but certainly not least, Kyoaya looked like he was hyped up on caffeine and sugar.

Haruhi just did an impression of a fish out of water. "Guys," the whole room turned to look at her. "If there's no fire...where's this smoke from?"

Tamaki got out of his corner and said, "It's a commoner item,"

"Really...,"

"Yep!", the Twins exclaimed, "a commoner sold it to us!"

Haruhi's mind paniced,"_Ohhh no...please don't be THAT!"_

Kyoaya looked up and said, "I think he called it...wed...wit..."

Haruhi winced and asked, "Did he happen to call it...weed?"

Kyoaya snapped his fingers,"Yeah! That was it!", then stared at his hands and continued to try and snap his fingers.

Tamaki once again glomped the poor defenseless girl,"Haruhiii! Daughter! Come and try some with us!"

"No thankyou!", she said quickly.

"But-but-...,", before the King could finish his sentence, THERE WAS A CRASH! The window smashed and a cow came flying through with a laser gun...huh?

"Daughter I will protect you!!! Die evil cow!", Tamaki tried to hit the animal over its head. Haruhi once again decided she wanted to be a fish. About 10 more cows came through the window.

"It's an invasion! Save the pretty swirls!", Honey seriously needed to eat less cake.

"MooOOoo,"went the head cow.

"You won't lay a HOOF on my daughter!"

"Lord...that's not what he said,", Hikaru walked over and stared into the leader cow's swirly, rainbow eyes...and fell down from dizziness. Across the room, Kyoaya glanced at what was left of the weed...and promptly pocketed it. He could sell it later to some idiots...if he could keep from smoking it of course. (A/n: ;3)

Kaoru too decided he wanted to be a fish...then pointed at a cow in the back and yelled, "DUDES! THE COWS HAVE ACID!!!"

Among the cows' thoughts,"_Ohhhhh shit."_

And that was the last of the cows, because Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori beat them to oblivion for their acid. Haruhi decided to join the pretty fishies in their tank.

END!

(A/n: I swear I didn't buy any of Kyoaya's stuff! -turns on vent-

Bob: You got some issues you gotta workout.

Me: -hits Bob over the head- shutup evil muse! It sucked! I know! but all flames will still be used to fry my oversized big bro. and can you do this teeny tiny little favor for me? pupy dog eyes...

...REVIEW DARN IT!!!...okay I'm sorry...but just press that little blue button at the bottom...you know you want to.


End file.
